Summer Storm
by bbfan
Summary: Gibbs, Abby and a thunderstorm. PWP. One-shot.


DISCLAIMER: NCIS and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. This story was written for entertainment purposes. No money involved what so ever. No copyright infringement is intended.

TITLE: Summer Storm

AUTHOR: bbfan

SUMMARY: Gibbs and Abby and a thunderstorm.

CATEGORY: Romance, PWP

SPOILERS: None

PAIRING: Gibbs/Abby

RATING: M

WARNINGS: Adult Sexual Situations

AUTHORS NOTES: Thanks to AngelQueen for the beta of the non-sex parts. The sexy parts are unbeta'd… all mistakes are mine. Be warned. Hope you enjoy this. It was supposed to be for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum Hiatus 2011 for the prompt, 'Summer' but I was late getting it up, due to work. FEEDBACK is much appreciated!

Abby watched as the dark clouds moved in, devouring what was left of a perfect cloudless, summer sky. Lightning flashed and the distinctive sound of thunder rumbled off in the distance. She knew it wouldn't be long before the trees in Gibbs' backyard would start swaying from the strong winds that ushered in right before the storm. She was looking forward to it. Like magic, the humid, sticky atmosphere would disappear, replaced by the rain-cooled fresh air. She absolutely loved summer storms. Lightning always fascinated her. The electrical sensation of the air, the illuminated flashes and the loud crashes never failed to make her smile.

As the first hint of cool air hit, her thoughts quickly turned to Gibbs, who was on his way home from a Fathers' Day weekend in Pennslyvania. She wondered what it would be like to make love during a thunderstorm. There would be nothing more sexy than seeing him drenched by nature's tears, his clothes clinging to him, outlining his hard torso. She could almost see his body lit by lightning, feel his lips trailing over her wet face, hear the low growls he made when she would touch him, and his hands sliding deliciously over her rain-slicked skin.

Jumping at a clap of thunder overhead and with the cold rain drenching her, Abby quickly came back to her senses. She knew that there was no way they would be making out in this thunderstorm. It would be long gone by the time he got home. Sighing, she turned to go back into the house. At that very moment another flash of lightning lit up the yard and she caught a glimpse of someone standing by one of the trees.

Abby's breath caught, but she relaxed immediately. His body glowed for a split second, but she knew it was him. She'd know him anywhere. How he got back so soon, she didn't know or care. He was here.

She watched him as he slowly made his way onto the patio. He was as soaked as she was. He must've been standing there for a while watching her.

"Gibbs…" Abby was cut off in mid-sentence by his fingertip. His hands then became tangled in her hair as he grasped her head holding her still. The sky lit up again and Abby could see his blue eyes filled with wanton passion.

'_God…'_

Gibbs' mouth came down on hers, hard and hungry. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and began an intoxicating dance with her own. His hands slid down her body and grabbed her ass, pulling her tight against him. Dragging his mouth from hers, he buried his face in her neck growling as he ground into her.

The storm was getting closer. The wind was starting to whip up and the trees were swaying hard. The lightning flashes were becoming more and more numerous, the thunder following quickly behind it as the rain came down hard.

Abby grabbed his head, pulling him away from her neck and kissed him until they were both breathless. Snatching the edges of his shirt, she pulled it up and over his head and flung it away from them. Her shirt and bra quickly followed.

"Gibbs… the neighbors…" Abby shouted to be heard over the storm.

"Can't see us, Abbs…" Gibbs yelled back.

Abby knew there were a lot of trees and shrubbery that surrounded Gibbs' yard, she just hoped he was right. She really didn't want to give the neighbors something to gossip about. Actually, she could care less. One of her many fantasies involving the man in her arms was coming true and nothing was going to stop her from fulfilling it.

* * *

><p>Gibbs quickly said a silent prayer to the weathermen. They'd gotten the timing of this storm dead on. Before he left Pennsylvania, he checked the Weather Channel and found that he had time to get home right when it was scheduled to hit. Making love, in a storm, with Abby was high on his fantasy list.<p>

It was really by coincidence that he had ran into her. He actually came to the back yard for two reasons; To make sure the umbrella on the patio table was down, which it was and to sneak in the back door to surprise Abby. Seeing her standing there, looking up into the rain sodden clouds, was a bit of luck.

Giving Abby a quick kiss, Gibbs reached down, grabbed the pad off the lounge chair and dragged it under the only dry spot on the porch, which was under the eaves of the house. They divested themselves of their remaining clothes and quickly before Abby could react, he lowered himself down on the pad, pulling her on top of him.

Gently, but firmly, he guided her hips to where he needed them to be. He felt the head of his shaft pressing against her slick folds. Grabbing the base of his dick he slipped it in and forward, nudging at her swollen clit. He felt her buck against him and heard her growl his name.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs smirked and continued to tease her by rubbing her clit unrelentingly. He didn't stop until he heard her beg.

"Jethro… please…"

Moving himself back until he was aligned with her opening, he grabbed her hips, pulled her down while he thrust up and sheathed her in one swift move. Just as on cue, an arc of lightning lit up the area, illuminating Abby as she threw her head back and arched slightly forward. She was absolutely beautiful. She moaned as she grounded herself against him, her inner muscles pulsing around him. It nearly tipped him over the edge of the abyss.

"God, Abbs…"

When she started to move up and down on him, pulling herself off until only the head was in, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. It didn't get any better than this. He moved his hands to her hips, guiding her erratic movements as he plunged upwards, meeting her downward thrusts. As she gained a rhythm, his hands moved to her firm breasts. He tweaked her nipples, rolling them with his fingers until he heard her moan. She was close.

"Come Abby." He growled the command into the night.

Abby must have heard him. One of her hands moved down to pleasure herself as she rode him relentlessly. He felt her start twitching and then shudder all around him as her hips jerked uncontrollably. He knew she needed something more, so he sat up slightly, bringing her nipple into his mouth. He gently nibbled and bit down on it. That's all she needed.

Abby came with a shout, contracting wave after wave, desperately pulling at him, trying to take him with her. He had to move now or it would all be over. Quickly, he pulled her to him, holding her hips tight against him and flipped them, miraculously keeping her sheathed, still sporadically pulsing around him.

Another strike of lightning lit them up and he saw a flash of raw desire in her emerald green eyes. It was mesmerizing. The thunder soon followed and he started to move, slamming into her, driving for his own release. Then it was there as he tensed and sunk deep within her, grounding into her, spikes of pleasure exploding along his spine. His orgasm ripped through him, his hot come splashing inside her. He felt her tremble as she lifted her legs around him, pulling him even deeper.

Gibbs buried his face into her neck and growled her name. His hips continued to jerk against her as he continued to empty himself. His orgasm seemed to last forever. It was amazing. Finally after what seemed like forever, his muscles began to uncoil and he relaxed against her. He knew he was squashing her, but she didn't seem to mind. She held him tight, kissing him along his neck and shoulders, anywhere her lips could reach.

After he calmed down, Gibbs lifted his head, kissed her and slipped out of her and then moved to his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her close. The storm seemed to have moved on, the rumble of thunder now in the far distance. The rain was now just a mist and it felt good on their hot bodies.

"God, I love summer storms," Abby said, her voice still husky from their lovemaking.

Gibbs kissed her. "So do I, Abbs, so do I."

The End.


End file.
